Finding a way home
by gold-one
Summary: The Tardis holds her own secretes but how can she tell the Doctor his worse fear about Rose is confirmed? Will someone be able to lead the Doctor home and reunite him with his Soulmate.
1. The Tardis knows

The Tardis was in side the time vortex watching over HER Doctor as he slept, she had spent the last few months keeping a more than casual eye on her Time Lord, something had set him off on a down word spiral, first taking on the Empress of the Racnoss, then the Judoon, and all the endless aliens he had taken on. The Tardis wondered if the Doctor was on a path to self-destruct.

"Rose?" The Doctor pleaded as he dreamt, he dreamt of the same person he always did, his Rose, all that he wanted in his life, and the Tardis knew too now, she knew the reason of his self destruction behaviour. The Tardis knew what her Doctor wanted, not Martha, not Donna, Not Sarah Jane not even Romanadvoratrelundar but her favourite companion so far Rose.

Rose had never treated the Tardis as just a ship! She had treated the Tardis as a friend and the Tardis in return helped Rose, making sure she had warm water for her showers no matter what was going on, guiding her if she got lost in the Tardis, The Tardis comforted the young human girl when the Doctor didn't understand her, but those days were over and the Doctor need her more than ever now.

_**You miss her my doctor? **_The Tardis spoke into the Doctors dreaming mind. The dream the Doctor was experiencing shifted in response to the question showing her the Doctor saying good-bye to Rose.

"You still got Mr. Mickey, then?" The doctor asked her.

"There's five of us now. Mum, Dad, Mickey... and the baby. " Rose paused, and looked over at Jackie, Pete and Mickey.

"You're not?" The Doctor asked wondering smiling. Rose paused again…

_**Rose… oh Rose. Why did you lie, why didn't you tell our Doctor you were pregnant… **_The Tardis shivered with her new found knowlegde, the knowlegde that the Doctor could by now be a father and out there was hs child and his one true love. The Tardis couldn't belive she hadn't realised before, Rose had been acting shifty for the last few days she had been onbroad, throwing up, but the Tardis couldn't work out why the human had been ill. The excitement the Tardis was feeling woke the Doctor from his dreamlike state.

The Doctor looked around his dark room confused, trying to work out why he had awoken up from a very interesting dream about a certain Human girl.

"Why's you wake me?" The Doctor asked sleepily realising the Tardis had been the source of his interupted sleep. The Tardis didn't anwser just remained silent, watching over her Doctor wondering what she could possibly do to cure him of his urge to sleep, but the Doctor wanted to sleep, wanted to dream, wanted to see Rose. "Old Girl why did you wake me… whats wrong?" The Doctor asked, but the Tardis remained silent. The Doctor frowned and settled back against the silk sheets, with a frustrated sigh at the Tardis' silence. If something was wrong surely the Tardis would tell him, he thought and started to slip back into his dreams.

The Tardis waited untill the Doctor was deeply asleep before she stirred again, her plan in motion. _**I'll find her for you our doctor! **_She promised.


	2. Not only the Doctors home

Martha Jones sighed she couldn't understand what the Tardis was up to, one minute she had been walking along the normal corridor and the next the corridor was shifting in front of her.

"DOCTOR!" She yelled loudly, and the doctor came charging into the corridor.

"What's wrong?" He asked gently, and stopped looking at the twisting corridor. "That's new…" He smiled and took steps down the familiar looking corridor, the Tardis hummed at him. "What's wrong old girl?" The doctor asked the Tardis and Martha rolled her eyes, finding it strange that the ship they were travelling in. The Tardis didn't reply. "Something's up with the Tardis, but she's leading us down a path!" He said remembering his sleep last night getting interrupted by the Tardis' emotions.

"So lets go down the path then…" Martha grabbed his hand and led him down the new corridor. The Doctor stopped pulling Martha back.

"I don't want to!" The Doctor whined softly, realising where the Tardis was trying to lead him.

"Why?" Martha asked, concern rushing over her as he yanked his arm around.

_**You miss her? **_The Tardis spoke into his mind.

The Doctor looked around and groaned, letting go of Martha's hand striding into the all too familiar room. Martha followed but stopped as she saw how beautiful the room was, mostly pink with gold and white frown in place, a big homely looking bed with silk sheets and pillows all pink… of course. Martha smiled as she walked further into the room and saw more things from earth than she had seen in the rest of the Tardis including her own room, but she stopped smiling as she saw a vase of dead roses.

The Doctor watched her reaction the whole time and stop watching her and watched what she was watching as he saw her smile fade.

"The Roses?" He asked softly, walking over to them, silently begging the Tardis to expellee him from the room, to make it fade away again.

_**I couldn't do it… I couldn't block her away. She's too important to you…to me. I miss her too. **_The Tardis cried sensing her Doctors rush of emotions.

_She's gone… and I can't bring her back no matter how hard I try… the void's closed _The Doctor cried softly.

"Doctor whose room is this?" Martha asked unable to take her eyes off the vase, when the Doctor didn't answer she looked at him. She stared at him for a few seconds and saw how lonely he looked and she realised whose room this was. "This is her room isn't it?" She asked. The Doctor shook his head trying to stop her talking.

"Don't… I thought this room was sealed." The Doctor choked as he sat on the bed and picked up a pink hoodie that was folded neatly.

"She was more to you wasn't she… more to you than I am?" The Doctor nodded in response.

"She was and I lost her. I didn't tell her one last time how much I loved her, she told me she loved me and like I fool I answered quite rightly so… who says that." He sobbed into the hoodie, still able to smell the perfume on it.

"Doctor… she knows somewhere out there she knows you love her." Martha tried to comfort the Doctor, but knew he couldn't be comforted. The Tardis hummed her approval of the Humans words.

"You can but out…" The Doctor said aloud to the Tardis, but the Tardis had other ideas, she still was trying to find away to tell him.

_**My Doctor if only you knew… **_The Tardis told him, as Martha looked confused at the wall, then back at the Time Lord.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"She knows something…" The Doctor cried alarmed that his ship was keeping secretes.

"About Rose?" Martha asked.

"I…" The Doctor started but stopped as he span around sensing something that wasn't right. He threw the Hoodie down and ran out. Martha stared around confused, she sighed softly picking up the hoodie and folded it placing back on the bed.

"Am not what he wants…" She whispered to herself, knowing now that the Doctor didn't want her in the way she wanted him, he wanted Rose.

"Martha!" The Doctor yelled in the same way she had yelled earlier. Silently the student Doctor walked out of the room, and made her way to the control room, and found the Doctor staring at an orb of light growing in the middle of the room.

"What's that?" She wandered running to him, clutching his hand scared.

"That isn't normal… nothing gets inside my ship!" The Doctor yelled as the light formed into a person like shape.

"It's someone!" Martha yelled as the light faded and the person fell to the floor, not moving. Martha let go of the Doctor and ran to the person, she knelled next to them and turned them over. "It's a girl?"

"A girl?" The Doctor looked over Martha's shoulder staring the girl who had dark brown hair, and pale features, her clothes looked 21st century but what was clutched in her hand was nothing but 21st century. The Doctor gasped as he saw the time agent wristband but the girl looked no older than eighteen at the most, there was no way she could be a time agent.

"Who is she?"

"No idea but she's on my ship… she managed to get on my ship even though we are in the vortex…" The Doctor shook his head trying to work it all out, he put on his glasses staring at the girl closure, as she gasped and opened her eyes, staring at them. She clutched the wristband closure.

"I made it… I actually made it!" She cried jumping up, her whole aura changing as she looked around excited, before she ran around the control's stopping when the Doctor gave her a look and she stopped admittedly.

"Made it where?" The Doctor asked perplexed by the girl's familiarity. She looked familiar to him, and her whole demure reminded him of someone.

"Home… I made it home!" She smiled looking at the older people as they looked at each other confused as he girl span around totally submersed in happiness. 


	3. Lexannaastarteterra

The girl span one more time, taking on her surroundings before she collapsed onto the pilot's chair laughing to herself, as the Doctor and Martha stared at her confused, The Doctor finally took some action and stepped closure.

"Excuse me… but by rassilon who are you?" The Doctor demanded glaring of the girl. She looked up at him, and smiled some sort of secrete filtering across the shared look. The Doctor looked dazed at the girl before he backed up a step.

"Time lord?" He questioned, feeling the familiar bond feeling in the cracks around his broken hearts, feeling the gaping wound left by Rose, left by Romana, left my Susan left by everyone he had, had to abandon or who had abandoned him.

_**Time lord? **_The Tardis cried feeling the same bond as the Doctor did.

"What?" Martha asked looking between the two trying to work out what was going on. "But there dead?"

"Time Lady if your excuse me." The girl smiled softly as she broke the connection. The Doctor scrambled around to her side of the controls and pulled her up out of the seat.

"Turn it back on… what ever you did put it back." He demanded quickly, his heart aching to feel the familiarity of a Time Lord's connection again. The girl looked at him and carefully unstuck his fingers around her wrists.

"Gees... Sorry I forgot how touchy you get when I do that." She said but the Doctor didn't seem to notice the familiarity of her words as he relaxed again feeling the familiar light inside of himself.

"Your name? Tell me your name?" The Doctor demanded when he got control of himself again, and stepped back a few spaces wandering how a time lord… no, he corrected himself, how did a Gallifreyian child escape the time war when everyone else perished in the fires he created.

"Lexannaastarteterra," She smiled "Got a sort of ring to it don't you think?" Martha laughed slightly at the Doctors face. The girl rolled her eyes at him. "But my father is the only one who calls me that, refuses to shorten it though everyone else does. You guys can call me Lexi."

"Lexannaastarteterra … How?" The Doctor sighed.

"Lexi!" Lexi argued.

"No Lexannaastarteterra!" The Doctor argued back. The girl pouted slightly and threw herself back into the chair. "How… why are you here?" He asked now that the argument was over about the girls name; Martha smiled softly something familiar about the way the pair argued.

"To save the universes I told you that!" The Doctor shook his head, Lexi looked crestfallen as she realised in the argument over her name she had forgotten the reason she was there. "I didn't… opps… am here to save the universes… but more precisely Rose Tyler!"

"Rose… what do you mean Rose Tyler… she's safe in the other dimension!" The Doctor countered, he had left Rose nice and safe in her family's loving arms, what could have changed all of that.

"Do you seriously believe I would cross time and space with just a vortex manipulator to warn you if I wasn't seriously!" The girl cried and Martha grinned at the Doctors face, the Doctor last of the time lords was being beaten in a verbal battle by a girl.

"You're a child!" Was the Doctor's answer.

"And you're meant to be the oncoming storm…" Lexi yelled.

"Okay you two stop arguing please." Martha spoke up and the two time lords looked at her, both of them shooting her annoyed looks.

"I want to know how she knows Rose… and why she came to me!" The Doctor whispered, feeling his hearts breaking at the mention of Rose.

"Because she's going to die… thinking you never cared enough to try and get back to her, to save her" Lexi said. "Please help her!"

The Doctor stared at her, and saw something deep within her something he had only ever seen in another young girl, something he promised if he ever saw again he would answer the look without question, with a grin he offered her his hand .

"Will you ever tell me who you are.. I mean really who you are?" He asked as she took his hand and he pulled her up.

"Perhaps.. but am a friend!" Lexi said looking up into the brown eyes

_**Family **_The Tardis whispered inside Lexi's mind and she shivered at the familiar touch of the Tardis inside her mind.

_You know my secrete how? _Lexi asked desperate.

"I guess it will have to be." The Doctor answered not a hundred percent trusting her but felt her heart was in the right place, her heart was leading him towards Rose, but how he had no idea the Void was closed, he couldn't destroy dimensions so how was he going to get back to her "How we going to help to the other dimension then the voids closed?" Lexi looked at him, stopping her conversation with the Tardis and looked at the Doctor and Martha Jones. She grinned wickedly and answered.

"Were going to see a man about a rift!" The Doctor and his companion shared a confused look.

"Who?" Martha asked.

"Captain Jack Harkness." Lexi spoke the name proudly.

"We can't!" The Doctor hissed at her, but the girl shook her head.

"Nonsense… he's the only way were getting there!"

"Lexannaastarteterra we can't he's a fixed point in time and space, he's a fact… he's wrong now!" The Doctor said desperate to get the point across to her. "You should realise that… you're a Time Lo.. Lady," He corrected himself quickly. "You should feel it in your bones."

"I do and don't care. We need him to help us cross the dimensions." She argued. Lexi closed her eyes, she knew the Doctor spoke the truth but she had to carry this threw she had to get to Rose.

"Do you two ever stop arguing.. your like father and daughter." Martha murmured and Lexi opened her eyes and looked at the student Doctor alarmed.

"Were not arguing simply discussing the facts!" The Doctor countered.

_**Even the Human can feel it unconsciously who you are Lexanna, my Doctor is ignorant of the facts because he simply doesn't want to believe them.**_ The Tardis told her. Lexi stepped towards the controls as the Doctor and Martha 'discussed' the Doctor and Lexi's almost continual arguments, with one series of rapid movements the young Time Lord set the Tardis for Cardiff, 2006.

As soon as the Tardis started its dematerialising process the Doctor span around and looked at the controls.

"What have you done!" He demanded seeing her work the controls like a pro, she even lent down and picked up the mallet and smack the Tardis precisely in the right spot to get it to work.

"I did what you were unwilling to do." She shot as she moved the another control. The Doctor paused the girl sounded like him, like he had been with the supreme council when they had been unwilling to act. He shuddered slightly before he raced around the tower controls, pushing button, helping her.

Martha looked at the Two Time Lords and smiled, they were so alike, perhaps that was why they argued so much in the half an hour since the girl had appeared on the Tardis, perhaps the old saying opposites attract, similar repeal was very true it this case, but for the life of her she couldn't work out the answer of why they were so alike yet the Doctor didn't have a clue who she was

"Lexannaastarteterra where are we going?" He asked softly not liking the sound of the question at all, it wasn't his job to ask the questions, he was the Doctor he asked the questions.

"I'll tell you when we get there!" Lexi answered softly, not looking up at him at all, she just stood there waiting, waiting for the sign.


	4. Captain Jack Harkness

Gwen and Jack sat in Jack office, Gwen sat on the desk staring at Jack as he looked through some papers, neither of them knowing what was going to happen to change both of their lives, but they were chatting discussing the chain of events that had happened in the past few day, Abaddon, Jack dying, Gwen not giving up on him, all it.

"What's happened to the Rift?" Gwen asked softly almost scared of the answer.

"It closed up when Abaddon was destroyed. But it's going to be more volatile than ever." Jack replied sobering as he looked at the woman.

"The visions we had. We all saw people we loved. What did you see?" Gwen wondered, but Jack looked away, he looked back up but didn't dare look at her as he answered.

"Nothing. There was nothing." He looked haunted, he had seen nothing, what exactly did that mean. The Welsh woman looked at him unsure but couldn't stop herself asking,

"Jack," She paused to get his attention and the American looked at her "What would have tempted you? What visions would have convinced you to open the Rift?"

"The right kind of doctor." He said standing up walking past her into the main area of the Hub. "Where are they with those coffees anyway." He threw back over his shoulder as he saw the hand in the jar flash, he ran for it, looking over to back sure his eyes weren't deceiving him but there it was the Doctors hand bubbling in the water, he looked around as the materialising noise surrounded him.

Lexie let out a yell as the Tardis surrounded Captain Jack Harkness before she remembered they had to dematerialise again, she quickly got the Tardis to leave Torchwood three before Jack, The Doctor or Gwen realized what had happened, she had technially kidnapped Captain Jack Harkness.

"What? Who?" Jack cried as he saw the Doctor standing in front of him, and then saw Martha and Lexi.

"Are you okay?" Lexi asked from her location at the controls.

"You had my hand in a jar…"The Doctor said dumbstruck by greeting.

"Hello to you too Doc!" Jack said before he pulled the Doctor into bear hug. The Doctor smiled gently and hugged him back before the Captain turned to Martha.

"Captain Jack Harkness, and who are you?" Jack asked smiling walking closer to her.

"Martha Jones." Martha smiled. So this was Captain Jack Harkness pretty cute, She thought to her self.

"Nice to meet you, Martha Jones..." He started before the Doctor cut him off, rolling his eyes at the normal Jack-ish behaviour.

"Oh don't start!" He murmured, Jack smiled as he saw Lexi standing by the controls smiling brightly.

"And you are?" Jack asked something familiar about the girl.

"She's out of bounds!" The Doctor said automatically before Lexi could even introduce herself.

"I was only asking…can't I say hello to anyone?" Jack asked.

"That's your way of flirting!" The Doctor pointed out.

"Am Lexi by the way.. am the reason you're here." Lexi said glaring at the Doctor as she hopped off the platform, walking towards the group.

"So Doc… you have two companions and a new face… where's Rose, is she dead… please don't tell me she is?" Jack begged but The Doctor smiled.

"Not yet… that's why we needed to get to you. We need your help to get to the other dimension, She's trapped there. The walls have closed, we need to open them!" The Doctor said his mind made up to get to Rose now the girl was giving him the kick up the ass to do so. He needed to tell her he loved her, needed her, and wanted her more than anything in the universe.

"You finally realised it huh?" Jack asked. The Doctor grinned and nodded.

"I finally realised it!" He agreed, Martha looked hurt behind the Doctor but she did smile at seeing the Doctor happy again, she couldn't be angry at him for not noticing her when his hearts belonged to another.

"Great… so how do we get to her?" Jack wondered. The Doctor frowned and looked at his fellow Time Lord.

"We have to find her using the heart!" Lexi whispered and The Doctor turned around and looked her at her.

"We need to talk!" The Doctor announced grabbing her hand dragging out of the control room.

Jack looked at Martha confused.

"Are they always like that?" He asked and Martha nodded.

"Yeah… they haven't stopped arguing since she arrived." Martha revealed sitting in the pilot's chair.

"How long has she been here?" He asked leaning against the console in front of her.

"Hmm about an hour… she showed up out of a flash of light unconscious on the floor with a vortex… vortex manipulator" Jack stop listening when she mentioned the vortex manipulator, he looked at the device on his wrist "…and her and the Doctor started arguing over simple things… her name… everything they can't agree on anything." Martha stopped talking and looked at him. "Where about's did I lose you?"

"Did it look like this.. the vortex manipulator?" Jack held up his wrist and showed her his vortex manipulator.

"Exactly the same!" Martha looked at him confuse. "What do you think this means?" Jack thought about it for a few minutes looking over the facts.

"What exactly do we know about her?" Jack asked doing his coat up.

"She's around 17 or 18, a time lord, she obviously knows the Doctor, and they argue a lot…" Martha counted off what she knew.

"She's his daughter!" Jack whispered. "She's Rose's and the Doctor daughter!"

"They really do argue like Father and Daughter don't they?" Martha laughed. "And I don't think the Doctor realises at all."

"He's protective of her… I think at some unconscious level he does." Jack told her. "He knows on some level he has to protect her, probably puts it down to the fact she's a child of his people, the only person he has left!"

Jack shook his head trying to answer the questions he was asking him self, was Rose pregnant when she got trapped on the alternative earth, why exactly had Lexi come back, and what exactly was The Doctor going to do when he realised.

The Doctor dragged the girl though the corridors of the Tardis not stopping till they got to bionic garden, and Lexi broke free of the Doctors hand and raced into the room, looking at the flowers smiling. The Doctor watched her for a few minutes as she walked slowly towards the window looking at the collapsing star smiling gently.

"Lexannaastarteterra?" He questioned walking over to her putting his hand on her shoulder. i Lexanna? /i He questioned telepathically willing to shorten her name to that. He felt her mind react to his mental connection and felt doors slam all around him inside her mind.

i Yes D…Doctor? /i She answered, turning to look at him.

i Truthfully who are you? No lies please just tell me? /i He asked her, and felt her pull away, felt the telepathic connection break.

"My name is Lexannaastarteterra Tyler!" She said looking at him fearfully.

"What?" He asked.

"Rose is my mother!"

"What?"

"You're my dad!" She revealed. "Hi Dad!" The Doctor let out a breath and sagged into a chair.

"She lied?" The Doctor cried holding his head. "Did she know when she got trapped in the other universe?" He asked looking up at his daughter.

"Yeah, she knew… she according to what uncle Mickey told me later on in when I was old enough to understand why everything was so bad that she knew but kept it from you to stop you risking anything trying to get back to her… you would move on and forget about her." The Doctor shook his head.

"Stupid.. silly ape!" He murmured, "I would have done everything to get back to her given a reason good enough. I would tare the walls down all by myself."

"Wasn't she reason enough?" Lexi asked hurt that the Doctor needed a reason to get back to her Mother.

"I couldn't.. I couldn't the walls have closed, I couldn't risk both our universes…I don't know how to get to her!" He cried shaking his head. "I love her…"

"Why did you never tell her… why did you never ever tell me that huh?" Lexi yelled at him, all her will power and anger at her father crumbling down leaving her vulnerable.

"Because am a fool, but you can't blame me for future actions, I have no control over them!" He told her standing up, grabbing her arm pulling her down to sit on the chair by him pulling it close.

"You do… you could have told her, who in there right mind says rightly so… come on… you could have stopped this!" Lexi cried tears rolling down her cheeks, The Doctor looked at her pulled her into his arms.

Lexi let out a strangled cry and wrapped her arms around him, for the first time in her memory was her Father showing her that he was wrong.

"I know I was wrong but tell me… tell me what's going on, what's after Rose?" The Doctor requested pulling away looking at her worried, wiping the tears away.

"Their not after Mum they're after me because am a Time Lord because I can regenerate!" She shivered slightly "That's why you blamed me, if I hadn't been there she would have been safe, she would have lived her life!" Lexi cried guiltily.

"And I blamed you for that… I blamed you for eighteen years?" He asked amazed that he had been so bitter, so resentful of a little girl.

"Dad…Am not even eighteen!" She admitted smiling softly through her tears.

"How old are you then?" He asked seeing her smile softly, his hearts beating louder wondering how by Gallifrey he had let his daughter out of his sight long enough for her to hatch a plan.

"Sixteen…" She said looking down at her feet. "Dad something's coming… I don't know the fall story, all I know is without my help you managed to get there just in time to save me but you couldn't save Mum, she died." She gulped looking at the Doctor, he saw her haunted look again and clutched her hand tightly in his, reliving her memories with her. She showed him everything showed him how she grew up, how the Doctor, the future him brought her up with help from Gwen, Martha, Jack, Mickey, Pete, Jackie, the rest of the torchwood three team.

The Doctor pulled away when the emotions and the images got too much for him.

"Am so sorry… am so sorry!" He whispered gripping her in a hug tightly again, promising in the new future he was going to build that he would love her and never ever make her doubt his love for her ever. "How did you possibly manage to hatch this plan!" He wondered brushing a strand of hair out of her ace, realizing why she looked familiar, he had seen her face a thousand times, she looked like Rose but her hair and eyes were from him.

"Uncle Jack, Aunty Gwen and you hatched it, after they confronted you about how bitter you were and you realised I might know as much as you but I knew nothing of love, I didn't have a clue about anything to do with love, you let your heart close when Mum died and that effected me! You never showed me you cared" She whispered her voice having the hard edge back again.

"The Vortex manipulator is Jack's I thought I recognised it, but couldn't place it." He laughed gently. "Your brilliant you know that… piloting the Tardis like that… fantastic." He grinned pulling her up out of the chair. "My daughter…" He smiled sadly. "Am sorry my future self is such a jerk."

"Its fine… you were better the last few years when you realised what you become but still in was hard. You blamed me I know you did." Lexi told him sadly, tears threatening to spill again.

"It's not Lexanna… no child should be blamed for what happened!" He said sternly, if he ever got a chance to talk to his future self he'd tell him a few things about his future self. He shook his stepping back a few steps.

"Dad?" Lexi questioned but he didn't answer he just got up and left her standing in the garden, he needed to be alone to think. Lexi sighed frustrated and settled back onto the deck chair, wondering if this Doctor was any different from her Doctor, her Father.


End file.
